Alfred x Reader HHS
by CrystalAngel0106
Summary: This is a halloween special of hetalia, I don't own Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred x Reader - Night Fever Chapter 1

A Hetalia Halloween special.

It was the night before Halloween and you were trying to decide what costume to choose, for the last three years you were going as the same thing and people really let you know how uncool your costume was. To be honest the only reason you wore the puppy costume was because it was cute.

"Everyone doesn't like my costume...Hmm? Hey now this gives me an idea." you said grining.

You pulled out the falcon sword from your closet, you remembered making this sword and it only hurts the ones who harm people. A true thing of beauty, you decided to dress as an angel adventurer. As you were putting your costume together you heard your phone ring.

"Hello?" you said.

"Dude _! What is your halloween costume going to be?"

It was Alfred, you had a crush on him for the longest time and wanted to tell him.

"Its a surprise, Alfred, wait where is the party going to be?" You ask cause last year he ditched you because of the puppy costume.

"I hope its not that puppy costume. Its at the spooky house where the wolves always howl." Alfred said.

If there's one thing you found more creepy than a supposed haunted house, its a haunted house with howling wolves. Not taking it personally, Alfred knew about your thing for werewolves and was going a bit far.

"Its not my puppy costume, though I was considering it. My cat undid the pant legs with her claws." You said.

"Wow, that is funny _." Alfred said. "See you tomorrow at 3:00pm."

"Bye Alfred." You said.

The net day at 2:30, you were getting ready. Your outfit was a sleeveless adventure shirt, blue torn kapris, fake angel wings, fingerless gloves, strap sandles, and of course you falcon sword. You put some blue eye liner under your eyes and tossed on your black hunter hat. You heard the door bell ring and went to answer the door.  
Upon opening the door, you saw Alfred dressed as a pirate.

"Whoa...dude _! What are you supposed to be?" Alfred asked.

"Angel adventurer, do you like it?" You asked.

"Yeah, its pretty cool and its different." Alfred said smiling.

Upon arriving to our destination Alfred walked in first and then I did. When everyone saw my costume they were speechless.

"That costume is almost as awsome as I am." Gilbert said.

"Ve~ But I liked the puppy contume." Feliciano said.

"Alfred, This place is giving me the creeps." Matthew said.

"Hahahaha! The hero fears nothing!" Alfred said.

Several hours into the party Alfred decide to play a seeking game. I was to find everyone and bring them back to the ballroom. The wolf howls outside though were unnerving however. I was able to find Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Yao, Ivan, Matthew, Francis, Kiku, Gilbert, and Arthur. I had to take a break when I couldn't find Alfred anywhere.

"Where could he be?" I asked.

"I don't know _." said Matthew.

I heard Gilbert whisper something about Alfred waiting to scare the daylights out of me and I walked over.

"What did you say?" I said glaring at him.

"Okay that glare look isn't awsome _." Gilbert said trying to avoid your gaze.

He might've been Able to, but not Feliciano who stood only three feet away.

"Please don't hit me _! Alfred said he wanted to scare you upstairs in the third hall with a fake wolf attack and he would swoop in and save you!" Feliciano said.

Ludwig facepalmed himself cause Feliciano ruined the whole trick. I relized everyone knew about this and was mad. As I was about to yell at them, we all heard rustling and a door slaming open with Alfred running down the hall. We could tell he was running scared as he was yelling all the way down.

"Shit!" Alfred yelled.

Alfred slammed the third hall doors and blocked them with something. We all ran to see if he was okay and saw all these claw marks on him as well as a bite mark.

"Alfred?" I said walking over pulling out a cloth placing it to his wound. "Why did you try to set up this trick?"

"B-because I like you _." He said.

The others blocked the door with more items and I took out some antibiotic medicane for his wounds.

"Alfred, you didn't need to do that, you're already my hero." you said smiling at him.

Alfred hugged you and you hugged him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred x Reader - Night Fever Chapter 2

Upon getting the door blocked enough we went back to the ballroom and sat down on the floor. You look at Alfred who rubbed his side where he got bit.

"Alfred, what happened in there?" You asked.

"Well, I assume you figured out what I was up to, but while I was trying to get the trick ready and a bunch of wolves burst through the window." Alfred said "Dude they did not look right in the eyes!"

"V-Ve...There's a bunch of glowing red eyes outside!" Felinciano said.

We looked towards the window seeing red eyes peering into the room a wolf had gotten in and came into the ballroom growling.

"What the bloody hell!" Arthur said.

"Aiyah! That wolf doesn't look at all normal!" Yao yelled.

"I'll take care of it, it might make a nice gaurd dog." Ivan said.

Ivan walked over to the wolf and it snapped at him and growled snapping at him again. Ivan backed up and it leaped at Feliciano. I took out my sword and slashed it.

"Ve~ Grazie _!" Feliciano said.

"That sword is awsome _! Its as awsome as I am!" Gilbert said.

"Thanks Gilbert, its called the falcon sword. I crafted it a while back." You said.

"_-san, you made this?" Kiku asked.

"Yeah."

"The detail is so fine." Francis said.

"Ugh...dudes I think we should get out of the ballroom and find a room without so many windows." Alfred said.

"Your right, we should get out of here, but we'll have to wait till dawn to leave this house, its only 9:30 pm." You say looking at your watch.

You looked back at Alfred who wasn't looking well and knew that staying in the ballroom any longer would just get everyone hurt. We went to the second hallway and found a big room with one small window. Arthur and Matthew helped Alfred onto one of the beds and I walked over.

"Alfred? Are you ok?" you asked.

"I'm ok, you can't make a hero weak. he said grinning.

I smiled putting my hand on his forehead, my smile dissappeared when I felt that he had a fever.

"Alfred, your burning up." you said suddenly.

Arthur and Matthew looked up hearing you say that Alfred had a fever. Everyone else went to see if there were other safe places around the second hall. Only you, Matthew, Alfred, and Arthur were in the room.

"I'll go see if there's any fever medicane in this hallway. Matthew, come with me." Arthur said.

"Okay Arthur." Matthew said.

When they left the room, you looked back at Alfred who was looking sick to his stomach. You walked over to him placing your hand onto his shoulder. Alfred looked at you smiling but still looked pale.

"Alfred, I gotta say, for being a hero, you look down right now," You said as you held his hand.

"Well even a hero can't avoid getting sick." Alfred said smiling back.

Alfred flipped onto his side and smiled at you. He placed his hand on your cheek smiling but suddenly winced. You took a step back seeing his eyes glow a blue color. What made you go back over to him was that he reached out to you as though begging you not to leave his side.  
You couldn't help but go over and hug him feeling that he was in pain, he groaned and you soon noticed that turned into a snarl. You opened your eyes seeing that Alfred turned into a werewolf.

"A-Alfred?" You said confused "Is that you?"

He growled at you when you came close, but you got close anyway and hugged him crying, the wolves were more dangerous than you knew. You stopped crying when you heard a whimper come from Alfred and looked at him seeing a sad look in his eyes. He whimpered more seeing your tears and he licked them away.

"Alfred, your are still my hero. We'll figure out how to help you." You said placing your hand gently on his cheek.

Alfred leaned into your touch closing his eyes as a huffed sigh escaped his mouth. Arthur and Matthew came in and dropped what they were carrying.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Arthur yelled.

"Brother? What happened to you?" Matthew asked.

"The wolves are much more dangerous than we thought, when one bit him He turned." You said.

Alfred hugged you hidding and you looked at the clock. You and everyone else had to find a safe way out now before the sun rose so that Alfred wouldn't be cursed to turn every full moon.

"Gather everyone in here, We need to come up with a new plan now." You said with a tone that seemed to show you ment business.

"R-Right." Matthew said.

"We should definately figure a way out of here." Arthur said.

After they both left you looked back at Alfred and hugged him again. He softly hugged you and sat with you till everyone got back.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred x Reader - Night Fever Chapter 3

As soon as everyone came back to the room and saw Alfred, they wondered what had happened. I explained what had happened and the current situation.

"Ja, we should go out through the front, there's a tall concrete wall between us and them."

"Stupid potato bastard, what happens if they get us all?" Romano asked yelling.

"Romano we have no choice, Alfred has to get out of this house before the sun comes up." You said as you pulled out your falcon sword. "If he doesn't he'll turn into a werewolf every fullmoon."

"We certainly can't have that." Arthur said.

"Out the front is the best chance we have against the wolves even if they're fast." You said letting Alfred hold your sword.

Matthew stared at his brother and smiles seeing Alfred giving that "I'm the hero" stance. Everyone laughs and then you look up.

"We should get going, everyone ready?" You asked.

"Hai." Kiku said showing his katana.

"Ja, good thing we brought our weapens." Ludwig said.

"Aiyah, I brought my weapons of choice." Yao said.

Everyone showed their weapons and Alfred huffed a sigh and we started to move out, Feliciano hid behind me as well as Romano. Upon getting to the main hall we could see wolves and lots of them. All of them growling and walking around, the one I struck was alive but they looked like they were looking for something. A wolf spotted us and growled coming over an turned towards Alfred growling.

Alfred growled back at it and I looked over seeing a deep dark hole. There was a wolf pup in it, lowering myself into the hole and came out with a pup. The wolves that were in there left out the window, however other wolves weren't part of that pack came forward growling.  
After fighting with them we sat down for a quick break. We looked at Feliciano though when he made a sound.

"Feliciano? You okay?" you asked placing your hand on his shoulder.

"V-Ve...They bit me _, I don't feel good." Feliciano said.

"Then we'd better hurry and get out of this house." You said.

The more everyone ran for the door the more chances of them getting bit. The next few victums of a bite were Matthew, Gilbert, Kiku, and Ivan.

"We're almost there!" you yelled. "Please hold on everyone!"

Everyone nodded running with you to the door and a wolf leaped out at you but when you looked up, Alfred had knocked it back and picked you up. Everyone got outside away from the house. Those bitten returned to normal and you looked up seeing Alfred had also returned to normal.

"Next time, I think we'll just hold it at a more dependable house." Alfred said.

"Yeah, I agree." Matthew said.

"I'm going home and drinking wine to forget this terrible night." Francis said walking home.

"Aiyah...Such a disappointing night." Yao said walking away.

"I still want to capture one as a gaurd dog." Ivan said smiling.

"Bloody hell, this night really wore me out, I need tea." Britian said walking to his car.

"Pasta~" Feliciano said walking off with Kiku and Ludwig.

"I'm going home and going to bed." Matthew said walking away.

"Damn night...Spain's probably worried damn it! Now I got to Come up with an excuse." Romano said glaring ahead.

You and Alfred were standing alone out side the mansion as the sun started to rise. Both of you stared at the house as the wolves stood at the porch growling. The wolves turned away and vanished like ghosts.

"I'm never going back in there." Alfred said.

"Neither am I." you said. "...Hey Alfred?"

"What is it _?" he asked.

"Thank you for protecting me hero." You said smiling.

"Anytime you need me _, I'll be there." He said smiling.

You stood up on your tip toes and kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise but soon closed as he kissed you back. Both of you walked away from the house and Alfred dropped you off at your house and you watched as he started walking away. For a split second, you thought you saw a wolf tail, but you kept staring not seeing it.

"A-Alfred..." You said.

He was pretty far and didn't hear you, that made yu feel slightly sad but glad that he wasn't cursed. He stopped staring back and waved and you smiled waving back.

"I love you Alfred." You said upon the wind.

"I love you _." Alfred said quietly.


End file.
